Beleza imperfeita
by Mitsuki.scc
Summary: Era uma vez uma menina e um menino, inimigos de todas as horas, mas que como o sol e a lua tinham o destino entrelaçado, e que acabaria os tornando amantes para uma vida.
1. Prólogo

Os finos flocos de neve caiam em meu rosto de forma passiva, transformando minha espera em algo agradável. Como de costume cheguei pontualmente ao local marcado e me postei a esperar por minha acompanhante, que pelo que eu bem a conhecia, chegaria atrasada.

Olhei lentamente a minha volta tentando obter de volta todos os momentos felizes e tristes que passei com ela ali mesmo, naquele pequeno parque infantil. Ainda me lembro de minha adolescência, quando eu em minha ignorância a destratava em frente a todos, sem nunca pensar que aquele seria meu maior erro, o maior de todos.

O silencio que pairava sobre o parque foi logo quebrado pelo som de passos mais a diante, sendo marcado por um ritmo acelerado. Ao longe vi uma pequena figura jovem se esgueirar pela rua, vindo em minha direção. Com o frio de inverno congelando minha face e meu corpo, comecei a andar em direção a mesma.

Envolvida por uma imensa camada de roupa e olhando diretamente para mim, senti um pequeno calor se instalar em meu peito, a esperança de vê-la ainda continuavam vividas em mim, apesar do tempo que havia se passado. Por trás da escuridão da rua, vislumbrei seus olhos verdes, tão parecido com os dela...

Ansiando por tomar aquele pequeno corpo em meus braços, não a deixei sequer falar ao se encontra de frente a mim, apenas a abracei, tentando me esquecer de tudo e de todos; tentando me esquecer de todas as maldades que eu fizera a ela, dos momentos em que lagrimas mancharam seu belo rosto, de nossa separação, de suas ultimas palavras e de que aquela que agora eu segurava em meus braços não era ela...

Estou arrependido, e se eu pudesse ver-la mais uma vez imploraria o seu perdão, não me importa sua cor, sua religião, seus status financeiros, sua família, suas manias, suas imperfeições... A única coisa que me importa é seu sorriso, sua forma gentil de tratar a todos, seus gestos amorosos, e seu modo único de amar ao próximo, simplesmente perfeita aos meus olhos, pena eu não ter tido um vislumbre de sua alma antes, realmente uma pena...

Com o corpo ainda junto de minha acompanhante e os braços em volta de sua cintura, tentei em vão achar em seu rosto algum traço de minha amada, mas era impossível achá-los, ela era única. Aquela em meus braços era a Miaky, não a Sakura, não a minha Sakura.

Inclinado um pouco a cabeça vi Miaky à espera de um beijo. Beijar, não era algo difícil nem desagradável, mas quando seu coração clama por uma pessoa o desejo de beijar qualquer um que não seja sua amada some por completo, tornando aquele ato em algo sem valor, igual a ver televisão, assistimos apenas por habito ou até falta do que fazer, não por gostarmos inteiramente.

Sentindo seus olhos tristes sobre mim, inclinei minha cabeça em direção a sua face e imaginei aquelas duas grandes esmeraldas, sua pele macia, seu nariz levemente arrebitado e seus lábios rosados e carnudos em minha boca, retribuindo o beijo de forma ávida, porém carinhosa como sempre fazia, segurei em seus cabelos ruivos, curto e sedosos deixando-os cair de minha mão. Pressionei seu pequeno corpo junto ao meu, tentando fazer aqueles breves segundos durarem para sempre, mas quanto duraria este para sempre? Provavelmente não o suficiente...não para mim...


	2. Coração de princesa

_No fundo toda menina é uma princesa, mas diferente das jovens dos contos de fadas, elas não precisão de um príncipe para que seus sonhos se realizem, mas sim de um companheiro para ajudar nessa realização..._

Aqui em meu canto solitário eu fico a procura de histórias interessantes para contar, não sei ao certo pra quem, mas independente disso elas continuarão gravadas em minha mente. Talvez no futuro quando estiver mais velha eu escreva um livro, para todos aqueles que gostarem de um bom romance. Sim, eu adoro um romance, não aqueles ridículos de novela, mas sim os das histórias onde as dificuldades a serem ultrapassadas são no mínimo difíceis tornando tudo uma emocionante aventura.

Apesar das coisas que eu falo nunca me apaixonei ou tive um romance desses de ficar sem fôlego, sou apenas uma observadora e leitora compulsiva de romance, realmente uma nerd, como me chamam. Felizmente não me importo de nunca ter tido uma paixonite, para mim essas coisas de romance e garotos reis não combinam; Sakura Kinomoto e Amor não batem muito bem.

A propósito não me apresentei de modo correto, tenho 14 anos, sou estudante do ensino fundamental, e acrescento gentilmente, eu ODEIO a escola!Eu posso até gostar de adquirir conhecimento (modo nerd de falar estudar), mas ter que ver e se comunicar com outras pessoas logo de manhã, é realmente desagradável, um castigo para ser mais especifica.

Minha melhor amiga, prima e ajudante na sobrevivência escolar, chama-se Tomoyo Daidouji, a única que compreende meu pequeno e complexo mundinho. Ela apesar da maturidade que demonstrar, tem apenas 14 anos igual a mim, e posso acrescentar que se não fosse por sua mãe até hoje eu nuca saberia que Tomoyo é minha prima, não que eu desgoste dela, nós apenas somos diferentes: Ela é sabia a ponte de mesmo sendo jovem ter conhecimento de coisas que apenas aqueles que já estão no final de sua jornada concluem. Eu por outro lado sou esperta apenas na parte física, sendo totalmente ignorante a vida alheia, mas nossas diferenças não acabam aqui.

Pode até ser frescura minha, mas nunca gostei da cor de meus olhos, sempre que encaro no espelho esses dois pedaços de vidro esverdeados lembro dela, aquela que por um infortúnio do destino foi minha mãe.

"Nadeshiko Kinomoto, modelo mundialmente famosa por sua beleza e diversas participações em desfiles de marcas conhecidas, casou-se aos 19 anos com um famoso arqueólogo e teve dois filhos, mas após dez anos de um feliz casamento morreu misteriosamente, deixando seu marido Fujitaka Kinomoto, renomado pesquisador de culturas antigas, e seu filho mais velho, Toya K. de dez e sua filha caçula Sakura K. de três anos. Até hoje sua morte é assusto de discussões. O que teria acontecido como nossa amada modelo japonesa? E o porquê de tal silencio a respeito de sua morte? Muitas perguntas que provavelmente não serão respondidas ."

Guardei a pequena reportagem em minha camisa. Não sei o porquê de tantas perguntas, é bem simples, ela esta morta...

Por sua constante lembrança, costumo usar lentes pretas para não ser obrigada a sempre ver o reflexo dela no espelho, não que eu seja parecida com a mesma, eu tenho apenas certo desgosto por ser menina e conter esses lindos traços desmerecidamente, devido a isso mantenho sempre meu cabelo preso em um grande coque e uso no dia a dia roupas largas, pode até parecer um atitude rebelde, mas não é, eu apenas quero me centrar nos estudos e esquecer de tudo além, sem exceção.

Como eu já havia dito minha prima e eu somos diferentes, e o que marca isso é a beleza, substantivo feminino que se refere à qualidade de belo ou como no caso que lhes mostrarei pessoa bela.

Tomoyo considerada por muito uma deusa não no sentido de poder material, mas na estética. Mede cerca de 1.64, tem longos cabelos negros que contrastam perfeitamente com sua pele de marfim, seu corpo totalmente proporcional e bem cuidado se junta com seus profundos olhos violeta tendo assim a imagem de um belo e sábio anjo. E apesar da imagem de perfeição que passa, ela nunca abusa de sua superioridade (que é bem clara) física ou mental, sendo gentil com todos aqueles que tratarem de forma respeitosa ela e principalmente sua amada prima (vim de tira colo aqui).

Algo que todos sabem é da forte amizade que nós temos, uma amizade diferente, daquela que supera qualquer desavença. Acredito que haja uma corrente inquebrável que nos una, como se nossa almas fossem ligadas, ela sempre será minha irmã de coração, algo que em minha opinião vale bem mais que de sangue.

Aproveitando a brecha, lhes falarei de meu irmão, Toya Kinomoto, 21, estudante de economia em uma as melhores faculdades do Japão. Posso dizer que meu irmão é... Chato, esse é seu traço mais marcante, além do seu ciúme bobo sobre mim, totalmente irritante. Ele até certo ponto é parecido comigo, sabe é facil confirmar o fato de que somos irmão. Ele tem curtos cabelos castanhos de um tom mais escuro que o meu, que é meio ruivo, seus olhos são quase pretos, já seus traços faciais são idênticos aos meus: Temos a mesmas orelhinhas, nariz, formato do rosto e boca. Mas somos parecidos só na aparência mesmo, porque mentalmente somos o oposto, não que ele seja burro(pretensiosa...) , apenas tem um interesse diferente.

E por fim chegamos ao meu pai, Fujitaka Kinomoto, professor e arqueólogo (pesquisador) famoso por suas descobertas a cerca de antigas civilizações. Meu pai, eu afirmo, é a pessoa mais amável e forte que eu já conheci, lembro ainda hoje de quando mamãe sumiu, de sua tristeza e desilusão, mas apesar do desespero não demonstrou fraqueza perante nós, seus filhos, querendo apenas passar confiança e força.

Já se passaram dez, mas ainda consigo escutar em minha mente o som de choro que vinha de seu quarto, um choro que durou todas as noites do mês que se seguiu a tragédia. Eu me sentava em frente à porta e compartilhava em segredo de seu sofrimento, voltando a minha cama logo que o mesmo dormisse.

Foram tempos difíceis esse, mas os superamos e aqui estamos nós, fortes e propensos a superam qualquer desafio que nos for oferecido, sem exceção...

Balançando a cabeça levemente volte-me para o pequeno percurso a escola. Não precisei andar muito para finalmente ver a pequena massa de alunos que sempre se formava em frente ao colégio, isso não era bom sinal, pelo menos para mim não.

Infiltrei-me no meio da multidão, tentando passar despercebida, a poucos passos da entrada estava Tomoyo a minha espera, como sempre. Sendo um pouco mais bruta empurrei meus colegas para consegui passar, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em pedir desculpa senti uma mão segurar meu braço levando-me a encarar a pessoa, que no caso era o infeliz do Li.

-Ei! Solta meu braço!-Olhei diretamente em seus olhos com o mais profundo ódio que eu tinha.

-Só depois que você se desculpar, "Joãozinho"-Como era cínico, sabia que eu era uma menina, mas continuava me importunando pelo meus hábitos de veste, que honestamente não tinham nada a ver com ele.

-Desculpa - Falei contrariada – idiota!

Não deixando-o responder puxei meu braço e corri para a entrada, logo vendo Tomoyo que pelo visto estivera observando. Ela estava com o rosto de um vermelho intenso, não é bom sinal.

-Calminha Moyo-chan, deixe esses idiotas para lá – Peguei em sua mão e a levai para sala, olhando sempre para a mesma preocupada.

Deve parecer que estou exagerando, mas quando o assunto se trata da Tomoyo nervosa, todo o cuidado é necessário. Eu me esqueci de comentar que quando nós tínhamos cerca de oito anos, Sonomi, mão de Tomoyo e minha tia, resolveu colocar a gente para fazer aulas de Kung-fu , eu sei que pode ser estranho duas menina fazerem aulas de luta, mas adorávamos. Até hoje temos aulas, só que em um estagio bem diferente, somos ótimas lutadoras, e quando a Tomoyo fica com raiva nada pode deter-la; ainda lembro do ultimo menino que me xingou de quatro olhos(sendo que eu nem usava óculos, veja a esperteza da criança) o pobrezinho ficou cerca de um mês no hospital e depois mudou-se para outro estado.

-Desculpa Saki, mas eu não agüento escutar esses idiotas te insultando assim, eles bem que mereciam uns bons murros e chutezinhos – Essa é a minha melhor amiga um doce de garota por fora e uma lutadora violenta por dentro.

-Tudo bem, obrigada por se preocupar comigo, mas vamos deixar esse assunto de lado agora, eu queria te contar uma novidade!

-Não me diga que você vai aceitar ser minha modelo? – Seus olhos brilhavam em uma expectativa incrível – Vai ser ótimo Sakura, eu já tenho um monte de lindas roupinhas para você vestir!Eu não te decepcionarei.

-Er... Moyo-chan, não era essa a novidade que eu queria falar – Por um instante me senti culpada, aqueles olhinhos violeta que brilhavam fortemente agora olhavam decepcionados em minha direção – Mas se você quiser posso até experimentar algumas de suas roupas, é claro se não forem extravagantes demais.

-Arigato Sakura, hoje depois da aula vamos direto para minha casa – Novamente aquela grande luz de felicidade rodeava a sua pessoa, como alguém pode gostar tanto de ver outros vestirem a sua roupa?Acho que só a Tomoyo – Eu tenho cada vestidinho; tenho um preto listrado com um laçinho vermelho no busto que é uma beleza, combina perfeitamente com a sapatilha vermelho sangue que eu comprei semana passada. Mas tem um vestido branco tomara que caia que também combina perfeitamente com ela...

Já estou até vendo que me meti em uma enrascada, serão mais de quatro horas só provando roupas, O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

De canto vi o Li se aproximar, com certeza não para fazer algo que presta.

-Por favor, Tomoyo você deve estar brincando!Chamar esse Joãozinho para ser seu modelo, com certeza tem pessoas melhores a sua disposição – Um sorriso cínico pairava em seus lábios.

Droga!Por que esse mimadinho do Li tinha sempre que me irritar. Parece até praga estudar desde o jardim de infância com essa coisa.

-Com licença Li, mas essa conversa é entre mim e a Tomoyo, então, por favor, não se intrometa de novo – Pelo canto do olho vi pessoas observarem a nossa pequena conversa.

-Desculpe-me, mas sou contra deixar jovens damas conversarem com inúteis, como você.

Eu sentia a pressão baixar naquele lugar, o clima estava definitivamente ficando pesado, nada que eu não conseguisse superar. Já com uma boa resposta na ponta da língua e a mão pronta para um soco, fui parada por Tomoyo, que a pesar da raiva mantinha a expressão seria.

-Li-san, o único inútil que eu estou vendo aqui é você, então faça o favor de se afastar de nós – Moyo você é a minha heroína!

Com o rosto vermelho devido ao fora humilhante e inesquecível, o menino foi se sentar ao canto da sala junto de seus amiginhos, que pelo olhar não estavam nem um pouquinho contentes.

-Essa foi bonita Moyo, e doeu até em mim – Disse lhe dando um abraço.

-Obrigada Saki, mas eu não acho certo brigar desse jeito – Olha o que diz a garota dos murros e chutinhos.

-Ok Moyo – Que amiga bipolar é essa que eu tenho.

Não demorou muito, a porta foi aberta e o nosso professor de matemática iniciou a aula. Enquanto eu escrevia calmamente em meu caderno, o professor escrevia algumas coisas na lousa, não prestando, assim, tanta atenção no fato dos alunos estarem ou não copiando. Em meio a minha viagem ao mundo da lua, recebi de um colega um pequeno papelzinho, olhando em volta confusa, abri o papel achando apenas a seguintes palavras:

"Pode esperar que isso ainda terá volta"

Olhando novamente em volta, vi um par de olhos castanhos escuros me encarando furiosamente.

Próximo capitulo: Laços de esperança


End file.
